


The True Story of How Connor Became A Deviant

by HoneyPeppermintTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has had enough of hanks bullshit, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone is Dead, Genocide, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Dies, Memes, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPeppermintTea/pseuds/HoneyPeppermintTea
Summary: Connor is aware that humans use humour to lighten situations but he has his limits. Hank fuckin crosses them and Connor looses his shit.





	The True Story of How Connor Became A Deviant

It was a normal day at the DPD. The birds were singing, the coffee was brewing, and Captain Fowler was at Gavin

Connor, the android sent by CyberLife, sat at his usual desk with his partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

That was when they were sent a new case from Fowler. It was marker ‘!URGENT!’ in bold red letters. Connor turned to Hank and the two shared a frown. They read through the case, soaking up the gruesome details.

It was a typical murder of an android-human couple but the victims had been horribly dismembered. Cultic markings were written across the walls with a mixture of thirium and human blood.

The worst part about it, however, was the fact there had been a child on the scene that had been forced to watch through the killing. She sat curled up in a corner, shaking in fear and not able to answer questions from the first responders or the cops.

“Connor-” the man begins,  smile already on his face.

Connor's pre construction programs provide him with what the Lieutenant was going to say next, making him  annoyed   prepare himself before the man can even finish his sentence.

**Software Instability ^**

“Lieutenant, please. I understand that nihilism helps you cope with the situation but-”

“Connor, play Despecito.”

**Software Instability ^^^**

“No.”

And then Connor killed everyone in the station.

 

~Fin~


End file.
